


Five times Anxiety accidentally called Morality “Dad” and the one time it was on purpose

by NaGaKi108



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Analogical, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: The first time Virgil calls Patton “Dad” was fully an accident, the second time it happened it was before breakfast, but at the end Virgil figured that sometimes it was worth it to say or do something embarrassing if it made the important people around you even a little happier.





	Five times Anxiety accidentally called Morality “Dad” and the one time it was on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> because the video "Can anxiety be good?" made me have a lot of parent/son moxiety feelings, and i feel like this fandom needs the 5 +1 fanfics!

I

The first time Virgil calls Patton “Dad” was fully an accident and something the darker boy couldn’t quite remember.

He had been staying over in Logan’s room for the night, the darkness of his own space starting to suffocate him, and when the morning came and Patton started popping up in everyone’s space to get them up Virgil had answered with an exhausted “coming dad” and fallen right back to sleep

“Did he just call you-?”

“Well, I am the dad character”

Logan shook his head with a small smile and Patton chuckled

“Go ahead Pat; I’ll wake him up in a bit”

“Okay!”

And with that Patton sunk down to the common room

-0-

II

The second time it happened it was before breakfast

“Hey dad, there’s no more cereal”

“…Did you just call Patton dad?”

Anxiety froze, the gallon of milk floating slightly over the counter. It had slipped out; something Virgil always called Patton on his head but never out loud

“You’ve called me dad too Roman, is perfectly fine, right kiddo?”

“R-right…” Virgil shook his head and smirked at Roman “So what, we’re siblings now?”

Roman snorted and threw a balled up napkin in Virgil’s direction

“Of course Emo Lord”

“Whatever you say Drama King”

-0-

III

Surprisingly (or not so, Virgil wasn’t so sure anymore) he had hit a creative road. Or to be more specific his pen refused to write because no ideas were entering his brain. Virgil gave an exhausted sigh and stood up from the floor to stretch

He closed his eyes and appeared back in the common room, immediately throwing himself on the couch and pressing his legs as close to his chest as possible.

A cup of tea appeared in his line of sight and Virgil gave a soft smile up to Patton

“Something on your mind kiddo?”

“Nothing, that’s kind of the problem”

“Oh? May I ask?”

Virgil shrugged and passed his notebook up to Patton, who by that point had already sat down besides the anxious trait

“I can’t… is not good”

“Wha- Kiddo! This is amazing! It has lots of feelings and a really nice flow, maybe if you switched a few words… but in general! This is amazing Vir!”

Virgil gave him a soft smile and took back his notebook

“Thanks Dad- A-I mean!”

Patton laughed and messed up Virgil’s hair

“It’s okay kiddo, I don’t mind”

-0-

IV

It was one of those weird days where Logan was really into PDA and Virgil wasn’t exactly opposite to it. They were cuddling, nothing too out of the normal but slightly enough to make Roman raise an eyebrow at the pair. Virgil stuck his tongue out at the royal and Roman just chuckled, wolf whistling at the pair as he went

“I swear he acts like a kid!”

“Let him be, he is as childish as all of us”

Virgil shrugged; Logan was right even if he tried to deny it

With that Logan went back to pepper Virgil’s neck with little kisses, putting his really cold hands underneath the darker traits shirt and making him giggle

“Lo, what if daaaa- Patton! What if Patton sees?”

Logan chuckled a little, stopping his kissing to look at his boyfriend

“You can call him dad you know? And he has know of us for perhaps longer than we”

“Is embarrassing, both things”

With that Logan shook his head a little and went back to just cuddling with his boyfriend

-0-

V

It wasn’t normal for the sides to get “sick” per say, but they all went through situations that let them in something that people would call “a cold”

This time it was Virgil’s turn. He tossed and turned in bed, too hot and too cold and too stuffy but too lonely, discomfort making him move around and throw his sheets away but scrambling back to put them around himself because it was cold, but also hot, and why was this happening to him.

Patton knocked gently on the doorframe and Virgil groaned

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

“I want death”

Patton chuckled and petted Virgil’s hair

“You’ll be fine, here, I bring food”

He spoon feed Anxiety until the tired trait groaned and refused more food, his stomach turning a little at the mere idea of more food

“Try to get some rest kiddo”

Patton petted his hair away from his face one more time and turned off the lights on his way out, ignorant of the soft spoken and whispered “Thanks dad”

-0-

+1

It was a bad day for Thomas, and in this case it wasn’t because of Anxiety

“What is going on?”

Logan sighed “Thomas had a fight with his brother”

“O…kay?”

“Patton is feeling guilty, so Thomas is feeling bad. You know, a sense of morality firing back”

Virgil nodded, giving Logan a small kiss and going on his way to the paternal trait room

“Pat? Im coming in”

A muffled sob answered back and Virgil gave a soft sigh, he could do this.

When Virgil entered the room he noted that the normally clear and bright sky was covered in clouds, and a few thunders where making noise in the distance. Thrown in the bed was Patton, tear tracks still on his face and holding a stuffed rabbit to his chest

“Pat, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Vir” a distressed sob made Patton shudder “It was my fault, I got so mad, and I just- I didn’t”

“Hey, hey dad come on, it’s okay”

He opened his arms and Patton threw himself in the embrace, sobbing and crying for all he was worth

“Shh, you’re okay dad, we’ll fix this okay?”

“S-sorry kiddo”

“Nothing to be sorry for” Virgil continued to make soothing circles on Patton’s back and petting his hair

Once the parental trait was calmer he chuckled, making Virgil stare at him slightly confused

“You called me dad”

“Well…” Anxiety blushed, scratching his cheek a little “You kind of are already”

“I guess I am, son”

Virgil chuckled while Patton giggled. He figured that sometimes it was worth it to say or do something embarrassing if it made the important people around you even a little happier.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
